


Him

by meganelove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganelove/pseuds/meganelove
Summary: "Putting the phone on speaker, Leorio curled up next to his phone and stared blankly at the phone. Where he was, whatever he was doing, Leorio only hoped Kurapika...what did he hope..."With Kurapike gone, Leorio seeks comfort in strange beds.(This ficlet takes place after the Yorknew City Arc but before the Election Arc.)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/gifts).



Leorio took a deep breath. Holding a lungful of polluted with the deep-seated scent of cigarette smoke and the lingering scent of sex that floated in the cheap motel room, he reached to the bed stand. With fingers slicked with sweat and trembling, Leorio clicked his phone on. 

No messages. 

In a flash, Leorio deflated and slid deeper in the disturbingly moist sheets. His leg hairs snagged against his cloth cocoon, a sensation that annoyed him, but he tensed, trying to minimize his presence. Nonetheless, sensing the movement in the bed, a blonde head poked out from the sheets. 

“Waiting for a call?” 

Leorio winced hearing that husky voice beside him. His momentary blind lust now evaporated, Leorio felt shame sink in his stomach and the voice, a tenor too high for his tastes, weighed him down. But, he still had to be polite. Especially because he didn’t want it to affect his grade. All hopes of concealing himself gone, Leorio peeked to give, what he hoped, bedroom eyes to his flower of the night, the professor of his human anatomy class. 

“No no, just checking the time. Since, you know, we have class tomorrow,Dr. Laine” he said smoothly as he tucked his phone behind his pillow. There wouldn’t be any response, anyways. At least, that’s what he told himself. 

Dr. Elaine sat up and reached above her head, rolling her head around as she stretched. The halo of golden hair brushing her shoulders caught Leorio’s eyes, and he stared at it wordlessly for a moment. Before he could say anything to break the silence, Dr. Elaine finally answered. 

“Mmm. Don’t think I’ll be lenient on you just because you ate me out. You better be there on time.” 

Without looking at Leorio, she hopped out of bed and began gathering her clothes. Leorio stared at her longingly suddenly feeling empty. Dr. Laine glared over her shoulder. 

“Don’t give me those puppy eyes. I know very well you were thinking of someone else while we were doing it. Whoever Kurapika is, you better get back with her.” 

“Him,” Leorio said under his breath and turned away from his professor. It was too late to try to salvage this situation. “I’ll cover the bill, Professor. I’ll be staying the night anyways.” 

Half dressed, Dr. Laine gave Leorio a contemptuous gaze that sent nostalgic shivers down his spine. 

“Don’t think this makes it any better. I heard you went for blondes and were good in bed. Those are both right, but you better get over that ex or something or else you’ll hurt yourself in the end.” 

With that, Dr. Laine threw on her dress and walked out of the motel, slamming the door behind her. 

Leorio sighed. Finally alone, he pulled his phone out again and after a few taps started a call. Putting the phone on speaker, Leorio curled up next to his phone and stared blankly at the phone. Where he was, whatever he was doing, Leorio only hoped Kurapika...what did he hope. 

Laying alone in a musky, bacteria-infested motel room, Leorio wondered if Kurapika was safe.


End file.
